The Mirror
by HermioneHecate
Summary: It was simple, with a plain silver frame and handle. But upon looking into the otherwise unattractive hand mirror, Hermione found love lost." Rated M for language and sexual situations.
1. Memories made by the lakeside

**DISCLAIMER** I own none of the characters in the following story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners. No infringement is intended.

Author's note: the following story does not follow the canon (read: books and/or movies) version. At all. Only one plot element is borrowed from "Deathly Hallows," but it doesn't faithfully follow what Ms. Rowling intended. I tweaked it to better suit this story. I initially intended for this to be a one-shot, but after thinking over what I wanted to include I determined that that route wouldn't be at all doable. Thank you for reading and please rate and review.

Severus Snape paced nervously about "their spot" whilst anticipating the arrival of his lover of those past eleven months. Protectively fingering the velvet box tucked secretly within his black robes, the Potions Master shivered as the chill of an early winter blew back the raven strands from his face. He damned himself for being so ill-prepared for the weather.

Then, as if on cue in some Muggle romance, she emerged from the shadow of Hogwarts, her crimson winter robe billowing about her.

Hermione Granger couldn't help but smile as she stole a glimpse of her beau at the spot where their relationship commenced, shivering like a lost boy on a wintry Muggle London street.

She treasured the spot – which stood secluded from other, more visible parts of the lake which neighboured Hogwarts – more than perhaps even the halls of the school itself. It was there that, at the end of the first term of her final year as a student (and his Potions apprentice), he called her to the spot to ask her to dinner in Hogsmeade.

"Just a casual dinner, really," she remembered him telling her. "No motive at all behind it."

Of course it didn't end up that way, as she became so enamoured by his hidden charm, his patience and tolerance, and his strong and caring attitude toward her, that upon his inquiring about the possibility of a relationship a few weeks after the initial dinner, that she so enthusiastically replied with a "yes."

Severus turned around and faced the staring Gryffindor. Hermione ran toward and allowed for him to collect her in his arms.

The lovers nuzzled and Severus placed his forehead against hers.

"How are you this evening, my love?" Severus whispered, his fingers tangling with hers.

Hermione winced. "Your hands are like ice," she replied.

The Slytherin couldn't help but let a grin slip. "Are you truly so concerned about the state of my hands, or was your day so without incidence that you have nothing to report?"

Hermione grinned in return. "It's a little of both, darling."

"Well then, I do believe that I can make your day a little better," Severus said. "Or, at least I can attempt to do so."

"And how will you attempt to make me happier?" Hermione asked, giggling.

Immediately Severus dropped to one knee and took her hand. Once Hermione registered the situation playing out before her, Severus pulled the ring box from its secure spot and presented the ring – with a brilliant ruby set in white gold – to the shaking woman who stood before her.

"My hands may be cold, but this has been burning a hole in my pocket for weeks," Severus said. "Hermione, I was but half a man before you came into my life. I considered myself incapable of loving anyone until you consented to be my lover. Now, I must ask for you to consent in becoming my bride."

Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she stared into Severus' dark eyes. "Severus, nothing will make me happier. I will become your wife."

A tear formed in Severus' eye as he slipped – with trembling hands – the ring upon Hermione's finger. He stood to once again gather her into his arms. He held onto her as if he never intended to let go.


	2. The first kiss

Author's note: on the first part I mentioned that their relationship began at the spot on the lake. Please don't confuse that with the following scene. :P Thanks for reading and check back for more updates!

On the walk back to the castle, Hermione held her lover tight by the arm. She couldn't help but remember the tender and special moments that brought her to becoming engaged.

The moment that Hermione realised that she wanted to be with him would have been otherwise considered unfavourable.

It was another late night holed in the potions classroom hunched over a cauldron filled with a simmering potion they were working on. Severus wiped his brow for perhaps the thousandth time that evening, for this potion was particularly difficult for even the Potions Master, and he had even gone so far as to shed his trademark robes, revealing a dainty white undershirt. Hermione couldn't help but grin when he rolled up his sleeves, revealing his pale arms.

"Miss Granger, could you add a vial of dragon blood to the crushed root mixture?" Severus asked of her.

"But sir, wouldn't that cause the root to congeal?"

Severus turned to face her with a puzzled – and sweaty – look on his face. "Miss Granger, what are you talking about?"

"The resulting mixture…wouldn't it congeal?"

Severus frowned. "No, it won't, Miss Granger. If you actually read chapter thirteen in the Master's text then you would know that dragon blood is ideal for preventing such mishaps."

"But…but I did read it," Hermione stammered.

Severus raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Apparently not enough."

Hermione's cheeks reddened in anger and embarrassment. "I think that I may have confused dragon blood with something else. I'm sorry."

"Well," Severus replied rather coldly, "make certain that you don't make such a mistake again. If you were to confuse it with the wrong liquid, then the results could have been disastrous. If you are to become a Potions Master, I expect for you to understand such a principle."

"I know," Hermione whispered, tears stinging her eyes, staring at him despite his turning his back on her to stir the potion. "I should have read the text closer."

"You're right. Your ignorance could have killed us both."

Hermione's jaw clenched at the quasi-insult. She had never felt more humiliated than she did at the very moment. "Sir, surely it wouldn't have resulted in that."

Severus whirled around to face her once again. "Oh, but it very well could have. You didn't think of all the possibilities, did you? One major point to remember about potion making is that you should be prepared – at all times – for anything. It is an exact science, yes, but one small iota of human error could result in disaster."

Hermione became furious. "Look, I'm fucking sorry, all right?"

Severus had never heard her use such crude Muggle language. "Miss Granger, watch your mouth. That's quite unprofessional."

"I don't care," Hermione shot back. "You've insulted me. And, quite frankly, I don't feel as though a mentor cutting down his apprentice is very professional, either."

Hermione felt a shudder ripple through her as she noticed that Severus' eyes flashed in anger. "You arrogant, stubborn girl!" Severus growled. "Never in my life have I encountered anyone so thick-headed. If you were so much as somewhat considerate, then you would be more tolerable."

Hermione gasped. "I will NOT listen to this. You're nothing but a bitter, lonely, heartless man."

Turning to leave the classroom, Hermione was stopped by Snape's cold hand grip hard upon her forearm.

"Miss Granger," Severus yelled. "You will NOT…"

His ranting was cut short, as Hermione grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer until his lips met hers. Her tongue lashed inside of his mouth, sparring with his. She felt his hand weaken its grip, and when she felt him let go of her arm, she tangled her fingers in his hair.

She could tell that he was hesitant about the kiss despite the fact that his tongue wrestled with hers. Hermione felt his hands cautiously rest right above the small of her back. He was quick to remove them, however, and he pulled himself away from her.

Hermione felt Severus breathing heavily on her neck. After placing a hand on his chest and, feeling his rapid heartbeat, she deduced that he wasn't used to such intimate moments.

"Nervous, are we?" Hermione whispered with a small smile. It quickly faded when she looked up to Severus glaring down at her.

"Miss Granger," Severus muttered through gritted teeth, "do you realise what you've done? That was completely out of line!"

"You old toerag!" Hermione yelled. "Leave it to cold as ice Severus Snape to NOT enjoy a young woman kissing him."

"You are my apprentice," Severus shot back. "You have no right to do such things to your mentor."

"Whatever you say," Hermione said, accompanied with an exasperated sigh. "You're just incapable to love and you're simply looking for an excuse for it."

Severus brushed past Hermione and stormed toward the door. Hermione stood in her place in shock over what had just transpired. Once she realised that she shouldn't have said something so mean to a man who was kind enough to take her as an apprentice (although barely, at that), Hermione ran after Severus.

"Sir, wait, I…"

Hermione almost ran right into Severus, for he had turned around to face her so quickly. His face was sadder than typical; his weathered face was stained with tears, the nostrils of his aquiline nose flaring with each heavy breath he took, his lips pursed together and forming a quivering frown.

"Get…out," he said after a long pause, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Sir," Hermione sobbed, "I'm really sorry I said that. I didn't mean it."

Severus said nothing more and opened the door, signaling that she should quit the room. Feeling defeated and unable to argue with him, Hermione walked out and didn't turn around to see the door slam behind her.


	3. Eileen

Hermione had to gather herself as they approached the entrance to the castle, as she had been crying from an overwhelming joy the whole walk back. Severus noticed that she had let go of his arm and looked back at her worriedly.

To assuage his fears, Hermione flashed Severus a wide smile. "I'm fine, darling," she explained. "I just don't wish to look like a mess if anyone sees me."

Severus grinned. "I'm sorry darling, really I am. But I had to propose to you sometime. Would you rather I have done it right before bedtime?"

Hermione giggled. "Of course not, you silly man!"

Upon entering the castle, the couple encountered a chipper Minerva McGonagall strolling about the corridors. The headmistress was suddenly reminded of a meeting she had with Severus in a few minutes – which was the exact reason for their returning to Hogwarts – and she made it a point to remind him to of it.

"Professor Snape," Minerva called after him. "I'll be in my office. It shouldn't take more than five minutes."

Severus thanked the headmistress for the reminder and looked straight into Hermione's eyes.

"Darling," he said softly, "I'll be right back. Go on ahead to my chambers and wait for me there."

Hermione nodded with a smile and delivered a sweet peck to his cheek before walking toward his chambers. Once she arrived, she whispered the password to deactivate the ward to the door and entered the room. Upon shutting the door, she leaned against it, for she was suddenly reminded of the awful sound that the door to his office made when he slammed it the night he threw her out for kissing him. Although he eventually accepted her apology, she never ceased to feel horrible about what she said to him.

She made her way over to where his bed was situated and sat at the foot of it, fingering the emerald green silk sheets covering it. A smile returned to her face, and she fell back onto the bed, savouring the familiar feeling of the sheets and how she spent a lot of her time in them.

Severus wasn't like the randy wizards who seemed to prefer her. She was never a slut, yet they treated her as though she were. Severus was the exception. They fornicated, yes, but only when Hermione asked if they could. Even then, Severus was somewhat hesitant to do so, for he was scared to become so physically connected with someone, given his previous experience.

Of course, the bed wasn't always a haven for fornication. Most nights were spent sleeping in his arms, feeling the rise and fall of his bare chest upon her back, her fingers intertwined with his. And in the morning, he would rouse her from slumber by gently nudging her, and she would shift her body to face him and stare into him with tired eyes. Sometimes she would kiss the hooked nose she loved so much, and other times she would rest her head upon his chest and listen to his heart beat.

Hermione was about to fall asleep when she heard a woman's voice calling out the name of her lover. Confused, Hermione looked about the room in search of the source of the voice, when she saw a glow emanating from the vanity table on the other side of his quarters. She approached it slowly and looked down at the source of the glow, and once she realised what she was looking at, she gasped in surprise.

Lying upon the table was a hand mirror, its glass glowing. It was simple, with a plain silver frame and handle. But upon looking into the otherwise unattractive hand mirror, Hermione found love lost. Staring back at Hermione was a woman, around 40 years-old (as per Hermione's guess), with long black hair, a long and pale face, thick black eyebrows, and a confused smile on her face.

"Hello there," the woman addressed Hermione. "Am I still in Severus Snape's quarters?"

Hermione nodded and picked up the mirror. "Who are you?"

The woman chuckled. "My name is Eileen Prince. I am…"

"…Severus' mother," Hermione finished.

A puzzled look crossed Eileen's face. "How did you know? And who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger. And I once came across your name in the _Prophet_."

The smile returned to Eileen's face. "It must have been the announcement of Severus' birth. I still don't understand what you're doing in his quarters, though. Are you a student of his?"

"Not anymore," Hermione replied. "I am his fiancée. In fact, he just proposed to me not an hour ago."

Eileen clapped her hands to face in excitement. "So he finally did it, did he? A congratulations are indeed in order for you. He told me that he was proposing to a woman but he didn't tell me anything about it. He said that I'd meet you soon enough."

Hermione blushed. "I'm pleased to meet you, ma'am. So this is how you keep in touch with your son? Are you back at Spinner's End?"

Eileen dipped her head slightly, and her eyes looked downward. "It's certainly unfortunate that he hasn't revealed all of his life to you. I've been dead these past eighteen years."

A lump formed in Hermione's throat. "You…you're dead? How…are you talking to me right now?"

"When the magic-minded die, our souls rest in an alternate state," Eileen began to explain. "Through the right portal, such as this mirror and the enchanted pictures on the walls of the Headmaster's office, the dead can communicate with the living. This mirror is a special type of the portal I just described, for it only works with one person at a time, and they can communicate with only someone whom they have loved who have departed this life. Since Severus loved me, then we can communicate with each other through this mirror. Before I died, I owned this mirror to communicate with my mother, and when she was alive, she used it to communicate with my father, who died before I was born."

"I see," said Hermione. "So it's not necessarily love like that between a husband and wife, right?"

"Indeed," replied Eileen. "If a person has felt love for a parent, for a cat, for a best friend, or even the romantic type of love found between a husband and wife, then they will be able to speak with that person through this mirror."

"Is…Lily Potter…there? Can he talk to her?"

"No," Eileen explained. "He loved her, yes, but that love ended while she was still alive. The mirror only works when you have still loved that person until their death."

"How did you die? And is his father still alive?"

Eileen looked past Hermione. "I think that you and Severus need to have a long conversation about this and perhaps other things, depending on how much he's told you about his life."

Hermione wondered why Eileen wasn't looking at her, and she spun around to see what exactly she was staring at, when she saw Severus standing at the doorway to his chambers. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Severus," Hermione whispered, placing the mirror back on the table. "I didn't mean to find this."

"No, I'm glad you did. I was hoping that you'd meet with my mother soon." A faint smile appeared on his face.

Hermione reached for the mirror again. "Do you need to speak with her?"

"Talk with Severus first," Eileen said. "Severus, if you are to marry this girl then she needs to know the man she's to be with for the rest of her life. I learned that the hard way."

"If that's what you want, Mother," Severus replied. He walked over to the table and, covering the mirror with a protective velvet bag, placed the mirror in a drawer.


	4. Questions answered

"So," Severus said, "you've met my mother."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and, leaning on her tiptoes, delivered a sweet peck on his lips. "Indeed. You have her eyes."

Severus' eyes seemed to twinkle like stars at the mention. Even before she fell for him as a potential lover, she was in love with his eyes. They weren't a beautiful green like Harry Potter's, or a bright blue like Ron Weasley's, but within those midnight black orbs contained a wild mystery that always entranced Hermione. She placed a hand upon his cheek, at which time Severus leaned into it and allowed for her to cradle his head.

"Darling," he whispered, his velvet voice humming into her hand, "I'm sorry that…I haven't told you everything about my life."

Hermione smiled a reassuring smile. "I knew that loving you would have its challenges. I assumed you were just a private man."

"Be that as it may," Severus explained, "I believe that you have a right to know if you are to marry me. I don't wish to keep anything from you."

Hermione took Severus by the hand and led him over to his bed. Confused, he stood and watched as she fell back into the silken sheets. He sat down next to her and looked down into her.

"Lie down with me, and we shall discuss this," Hermione finally said. Severus took the cue and did as she requested.

"To answer the question you asked my mother, she died because of me."

Hermione stared at the ceiling. "How?"

"My father died during my final year at Hogwarts," Severus began to answer. "Once I finished, I moved back to Spinner's End to help out my mother around the house. At first she didn't know of my affiliation with the Death Eaters, but once she found out, she became sick with worry. One night she confronted me about it and told me that it was killing her that I was associating with the wrong sort. I couldn't explain myself to her, obviously. But when she told me that she loved me, I knew that I couldn't continue down that path. I immediately hugged her and told her that I loved her too, but she died in my arms."

Hermione felt her heart sink. "What happened to your father?"

"He died in a work accident," Severus continued. "I didn't cry for him. Neither did Mother."

Hermione recalled with a pang at her heart the memories Severus had of his father, of the intimidation, the verbal abuse, and the feeling that his father didn't care about him. She understood the reasons that he and his mother had for not feeling any sorrow over his passing.

"When did you first see your mother in the mirror?"

"After I realised that she was dead, I went to her bedroom and found the mirror in a drawer. I looked into it and immediately saw her. I didn't need any explanation as to how it worked. She told me everything about it when I was younger and she informed me that I would be its next owner."

Severus closed his eyes and recalled the moment in his mind: tears were nearly blinding him as he looked into the mirror. He apologized to the image of his mother in the mirror more than he had to anyone else in his life to that point. She forgave him, for she explained that a mother's love transcended anything else in her son's life.

"Why is it that you cannot see Lily Potter in the mirror?"

Severus opened his eyes. "It is because I fell out of love with her while she was still alive. She had apparently moved on with her life and no longer regarded the friendship she had with me as valid. If she couldn't keep my friendship, then I had no choice but to move on, if you will."

Hermione nodded silently, letting the new information settle in her mind.

Severus turned on his side and propped his head on his hand. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione turned her head to look at him, and smiled. "And I love you too, Severus. Does that mean I'll be in the mirror too, if I were to die before you?"

"I'd rather not think about that possibility," Severus said with a small grin.

Hermione giggled. "Well, you never know. But I won't try to die before you. Let's work toward dying together."

Severus fell back into the sheets with a hearty laugh. "It's a deal," he said, as Hermione rolled over to lie on top of him. She directed her lips to his, her hands beginning to wander.

"I want you…now," Hermione said seriously and under a quickening breath.

Severus' heart leapt in his chest, an erection contributing to his short breaths. "I am yours," he whispered.

Hermione noticed his engorged extremity and chuckled. She enjoyed teasing him before they engaged in fornication by slowly rubbing that which contributed to her fits of sexual ecstasy.

Severus moaned. "The things that you…do to me…"

Hermione smiled before moving her hands up to run them along his newly exposed chest. "What is it exactly that I do to you?"

A look of helplessness came across in his eyes. "You…bewitch me. And I can't get enough of it."

Hermione dug her nails into his chest, eliciting from him a small moan. "Take me NOW," Hermione said through gritted teeth.


	5. The apology

Author's Note: I apologise for the delay in posting. This past week has been a whirlwind of craziness: it was the first week of my final fall semester as an undergraduate. On top of that I was holed up in the university library for a research project and a car accident – in which my car was totaled – derailed me temporarily. Fret not, for I escaped with minor bruising (thank goodness I was driving _under_ the speed limit). Anyway, here is the latest helping. Please rate and review, and check back for more updates. Enjoy!

Hermione woke a few hours before sunrise the next day and looked over at Severus, who slept soundly next to her. She smiled tiredly and cuddled closer to his sleeping form. Severus enjoyed cuddling, especially after they fornicated. Perhaps it was his need for true and affectionate human contact to reassure him that she needed him as much as he did her.

She dared not wake him, as she enjoyed watching him sleep peacefully, black-as-night strands of hair falling in front of his face. She closed her eyes and reminisced again on the moments that helped to unite them.

Apologising to Severus for what she initially considered a mistake after kissing him was one of the hardest tasks Hermione had faced. She didn't go to her apprenticeship for the remainder of that week, for she assumed that he wouldn't let her back into his office. At breakfast the next day in the Great Hall, he acted as though she never existed, refusing to look in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

Hermione drew in a great breath one day after her school day had ended and attempted to look for the Potions Master as he patrolled the hallways. She knew that, for the sake of her apprenticeship and her peace of mind, she must atone for the kiss if she were to someday become a Potions Mistress.

_But what if he liked it?_ she said to herself, for she suddenly recalled the fact that he didn't immediately back down from her romantic "assault" and that he indulged in it for a short while.

The clatter of footsteps against the hard floor broke her train of thought and set her heart racing. As if by supernatural intervention, Severus emerged at the other end of the hallway. Hermione felt frozen to the spot at which she stood and felt her jaw tighten in fear.

He turned his head and saw her standing stiffly, looking right ahead in his direction. When his brain told him to walk away, for he first thought that the stubborn Gryffindor would try to kiss him again, his heart told him to make certain that she wasn't stricken with some affliction.

Severus cautiously approached Hermione. "Miss Granger," he finally uttered, "are you all right?"

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes blazing in fear. "Professor Snape," she whispered.

Severus tilted his head slightly and frowned.

"Sir," she continued, "I…I…I'm so sorry."

Severus flashed an expressionless look across his face. "To what do you refer, Miss Granger?"

"The…kiss," she whispered. "I never should have…kissed you."

Severus ducked his head and nodded. "You're right. You shouldn't have done such a thing."

"Please, sir," Hermione interjected. "Please spare your lecturing. I know that I've done what I shouldn't. And I no longer have the Time-Turner, unfortunately."

"That's not the point," Severus noted. "And you knew better than to kiss a teacher, _especially_ when the teacher involved is doing you a favour by taking you under their wing to further your academic pursuits."

"I know, I know," Hermione attempted to explain, "it's just that…"

"There's nothing left for you to say to me that won't make what happened justifiable," Severus interrupted. "Your Gryffindor instincts got the better of you this time, I'm afraid."

Hermione sighed. Trying to explain things to Severus was nearly impossible. She was becoming quite angry at his stubbornness. "I truly am sorry," she said. "I just thought that, when you kissed back…"

"I did no such thing!" Severus hissed. "Miss Granger, what are your motives behind such accusations?"

Hermione clenched her fists. "But you did! You cannot deny that you participated in the act after I initiated it."

"Oh, but I can deny it," Severus replied. "You have no proof other than your testimony. And believe me, Miss Granger, everyone will believe the professor before they'll believe a silly teenaged girl."

Hermione shot Severus a look of malice. "Discard your formalities for a moment, sir, and reveal the truth. No one is around to hear it, and if what you just said is true, then it wouldn't matter what I told anyone, would it?"

"So you're looking for the truth, aren't you?" Severus asked, stepping closer to where Hermione remained, defiant of his intimidating presence.

"Indeed," Hermione replied.

"Well then," Severus hissed, "you do speak a hint of truth. I did return your kiss, but once I realised that it was an unethical course of action, I was quick to desist any further development of the unfortunate event."

Hermione scoffed at the statement. "At least you were frank with me. And, to be honest, I'm beginning to regret initiating the action myself. But in all seriousness, sir, consider this the final apology that I shall give you regarding the matter in question. If you aren't quick to forgive then I'll have no choice but to dismiss you as more stubborn than I."

Severus smirked. "I shall ponder your apology for a stubborn amount of time before I offer forgiveness. Until then, I expect you to resume your apprenticeship with me quite soon, or I will be forced to make note of your abandoning it. If you lose it, then I will not give it back to you."

"If it's all right with you, sir," Hermione replied coldly, "I should hope to resume my studies tonight."

"You may," Severus said. "However, if you attempt another move at me then I will cancel your apprenticeship then and there."

"I understand," Hermione said. "I will be there."

A stirring from between the green silken sheets roused Hermione from her reminiscence. Severus was awake and staring at her with sad eyes.

"Good morning, darling," he whispered as he leaned forward to kiss her.

Hermione moved closer to Severus and he wrapped his arms around her. Their naked bodies pressed together and their foreheads touched.

"I remember a time when I couldn't even kiss you without a stern reprimand," Hermione whispered with a giggle.


	6. A clash of hearts

Severus smiled. "Indeed, but no longer. I welcome any kiss that you may send my way now."

"So what business did Minerva have with you yesterday?"

Severus propped his head upon his arm, his smile quick to fade. He then got out of bed and dressed in a pair of silken green pajamas – similar in appearance to the sheets that adorned his magnificent bed – and walked over to where the mirror rested in the drawer of the vanity. Pulling out the mirror in a way as if he feared that he might break it, Severus rested it with great care against the palm of his hand.

Hermione slipped Severus' white linen undershirt over her naked person and walked over to where he sat, peering into the enchanted glass. Curious as to how Severus initiated contact with his mother – and a bit worried as to his sudden erratic behaviour – Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders and peered at the glass from behind him.

"Interested in the mirror, are you?" Severus asked.

"How do you talk to her?" Hermione wondered.

Severus held up the mirror so that Hermione could watch the happenings in the glass. Purple clouds swirled around the glass and appeared so realistic that Hermione was tempted to stick her hand right through the clouds and into the world trapped within the plain silver frame.

"Mother," Severus inquired, "are you there?"

The clouds parted and gave way to Eileen's smiling face. "Hello son," she said. "And Hermione, good morning!"

Hermione smiled. "Good morning."

Severus remained straight-faced. "Mother, I have a bit of news that I would like to share with you and Hermione."

Both Eileen and Hermione looked puzzled. "Darling, what's going on?" Hermione whispered into Severus' ear.

"I…spoke with Minerva yesterday, and she is to retire after this school year," Severus explained to the two women. "And…after consulting the school governors and gaining their approval, she wants for me to take over as Headmaster of the school."

Hermione's heart leapt about in her chest, and she tightened around Severus' shoulders. "Oh Severus, this is exciting news indeed," she exclaimed, kissing his neck.

"I never thought in the years I spent walking those halls, and in all the times I saw you off to the Platform, that I would get to see this moment, even if it were in death," Eileen said, a grand smile marking her face. "I am so proud of you, my son."

Severus blushed, and all he could do in response was duck his head.

"Darling, you deserve this," Hermione assured him. "You are one of the greatest minds the wizarding world has ever had."

Severus turned to face her. "As are you," he replied, taking her hands into his. "I was hoping that you be happy about this."

Hermione gave him an incredulous look. "How could I _not _be happy about this? To be Headmaster of the greatest wizarding school ever is one of the top honours of our world. You will go down in history for certain!"

Severus nodded, smiling. "And I'm happier knowing that you'll be there to live it with me."

"Who, other than Minerva, knows about your appointment?" Hermione asked.

"Just you and Mother," Severus replied. "Minerva will announce the news at breakfast."

-----

Hermione scanned the weary faces of the students in the Great Hall later that morning and felt a small pang of sympathy, for she knew exactly how they felt. It wasn't that long ago that she sat among them, worrying herself over Harry on the day of a Quidditch match or scolding Ron for not completing his Potions homework. She could also recall the small glances she stole in the direction of the professor's table.

"What are you staring at over there?" Ron's younger sister Ginny asked Hermione one morning.

A lump formed in Hermione's throat. She didn't know how Ginny – whom Hermione regarded as her best female friend – would react if she told her the truth. After she kissed Severus, Hermione could think of very little else whenever they were in the same room.

"Grab your books," Hermione said suddenly.

"What?" Ginny asked. "What for?"

Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall.

"Herms, what's going on?" Ginny asked, confused.

"I…I was staring at Professor Snape," Hermione replied quietly.

Ginny's jaw dropped at the shocking answer. "What?" she said loudly.

Hermione shushed her. "There's more," she said.

"What do you mean, more?"

Hermione leaned closer to Ginny's ear.

"About a week ago…I…I kissed him," Hermione whispered.

"Are you…being serious?" Ginny asked. "Pro-Professor _Snape_?"

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes, as she found it difficult at the time to properly elucidate her actions. "It was late one night, he had taken off his robes and rolled up the sleeves to his undershirt, his hair was tied back, and he was sweating. I misread one of the Master texts and he scolded me for it. We exchanged a few harsh words, and I…I can't explain what I was thinking, or why I did it. I kissed him, Ginny, and it was the greatest feeling I have felt."

An awkward silence fell between the two. Ginny attempted to picture what Hermione had just described to her.

"Please Ginny," Hermione said after a long silence. "Please say something."

"I don't know what to say, really," Ginny whispered. "This is…an interesting situation."

Hermione began to sob. "I enjoyed kissing him," she shuddered. "And he kissed me back."

Ginny gasped. "And what happened after that?"

"He threw me out of the classroom."

"Typical behaviour for him, I'm afraid," Ginny replied, grinning.

Hermione chuckled. "I apologised to him for what I did."

The smile faded from Ginny's face. "What are you going to do now?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I can't possibly do anything else like it, or he'll make certain that I'll never become Potions Mistress."

The doors to the Great Hall swung open and students began to pour out of it. Ginny looked at Hermione with a look of true sympathy, and Hermione stared back at her desperately.

"I've got Potions," Ginny mustered. "Meet me at the Covered Bridge after classes end this afternoon."

Hermione nodded sadly and headed off for class. Ducking her head to avoid eye contact with any one, she did not look where she was walking until she slammed into something and fell to the hard stone floor.

A searing pain tore through her left arm as she landed hard upon her elbow. She had yet to discover what exactly she ran into, for she looked and saw that her elbow was bleeding.

A cold hand grabbed her arm, and immediately Hermione's insides twisted about and her heart beat rapidly at the realisation as to what she ran into. Looking up, a look of horror marked her face as her eyes met the sour frown of Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger!" Severus snapped. "You clumsy girl!"

Hermione's lip quivered and tears filled her eyes, much to the impatient sigh emanating from the Potions Master.

"I-I…I'm sorry, Professor," Hermione sobbed, as she struggled to get to her feet. Pain shot through her arm as she attempted to prop herself up, and following an agonising cry of pain, she fell to the ground again.

Severus' spidery fingers groped the area around her injured elbow – much to the skipping of Hermione's heart – and clicked his tongue once he discovered the source of her pain.

"It appears as though you have a fracture in your elbow," Severus muttered. "Come now, Miss Granger, I'll escort you to Madam Pomfrey."

"But…but you'll be late to your class," Hermione said.

"I'm sure my students won't mind in the least," Severus replied. "Plus, I don't wish for my Potions Apprentice to be out of commission for too long, so it is imperative that you get looked at."

Severus cautiously slipped his hands around her waist and gently lifted her to her feet.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione muttered, clutching her injured arm.

"Come now," Severus replied.

Later in the day, Hermione met up with Ginny at their predetermined location wearing a sling around her arm. Once the initial shock of seeing Hermione's fresh injury wore off and she was caught up to the latest Snape-centric developments, Ginny's eyes widened.

"So that's why he was late to class today!" Ginny said excitedly. "He actually helped you?"

"He claims he did it so that I wasn't 'out of commission for too long,'" Hermione replied, staring out at the grounds. "I'm but a mere house-elf to him. Or at least, figuratively."

"Was it just me, Ginny, or was Professor Snape acting odd today?" Luna Lovegood, a student in Ginny's year, said. Neither Ginny nor Hermione heard her walk up.

"Hi Luna," Ginny answered. "Yes, he was acting a bit odd during class, come to think of it. It was as if he was distracted."

Hermione turned to face Ginny. "Really?"

Ginny nodded. "It was weird. When we were working individually, Luna noticed that he was staring off into nothing."

"He looked as though he was petrified," Luna added, dreamily.

Hermione frowned. "Severus Snape, showing emotion!" she huffed.

"Why is that significant?" Luna asked.

"Ginny, you can tell her all about it," Hermione sighed. "I should head off to the dungeons, so that he can use his apprentice like he always does. Or should I say, misuse her?"

Hermione stormed off back toward the castle, much to the confusion marking Luna's face.

Ginny faced Luna. "Where to begin?" she chuckled.

---

Hermione made an effort to appear as unhappy to be there as she could without making it noticeably false. She began by rapping harder than typical upon the ancient door.

"Who's there?" Severus' silky voice cooed from the other side.

"Hermione Granger, Professor," Hermione replied coldly.

The door swung open, revealing and honestly surprised Potions Master, dressed down to only his white undershirt and black pants.

"Miss Granger," Severus said, a hint of borderline concern in his voice. "I…wasn't expecting you this evening."

Hermione all but glared at Severus. "I do not wish to fall behind…_sir_."

Severus' chronic frown didn't leave him, even after the blatant show of disrespect toward him, and without a word he ushered him into his quarters. He spun around to face Hermione, who stood in the middle of the room impatiently waiting for orders, her uninjured arm cradling the one in the sling. Severus leaned back against the door, shutting it with the weight of his body. He didn't move from his location and stared at her for a second.

"How is the arm?" Severus finally asked, gesturing toward the sling.

"What does it matter?" Hermione replied. "I'm here to work, not to comment upon my current health."

The furrows in Severus' forehead deepened, and his cold lips curled down even further. "You can start by addressing me in a slightly warmer tone, Miss Granger."

But Hermione refused to budge. "No."

"Pardon me, young lady?"

"Who are you, my father now?" Hermione asked with a look of utter malice.

Severus' eyes grew wide, his dirty and uncut fingernails digging into the door. "Where is all this coming from, Miss Granger? Your behaviour is completely irrational and out of line."

"You wouldn't care less if Madam Pomfrey lopped off my arm, so why is it even a question? I am here to work. Shouldn't you be grateful?"

Severus clenched his hands into white-knuckled fists, and he began to tremble in a mixture of fear and anger (although he would never admit to the former). "Work?" he uttered, barely above a whisper. "You are here to learn, first and foremost!"

Hermione slowly approached the trembling man. "I'm nothing but your work mule, _Professor_," she spat once she was close enough to touch him.

"THAT…IS NOT…TRUE!" Severus replied, gritting his yellowed teeth at her.

Hermione lingered on the sight for a moment. "You're a right ugly git, you know that?"

Severus finally left his position, as he lunged toward Hermione. "So you just now figured that out, Miss Granger?" he hissed as he seized the front of her robes.

"I've always known that, I've just now had the courage to say it!" Hermione spat back, as Severus shook her once, his fingernails cutting into the fabric of her robes.

Severus said nothing more after that, and in a moment of weakness, he released his grip of her robes. Seizing the opportunity, Hermione shoved the man against the door. The humbled man ducked his head in shame and covered his face with his hands.

Hermione's heart dropped, as she realised that she had said something truly awful. But it was too late to change things, as she noticed that his body was shaking and he was quietly sobbing.

Hermione rushed over to the man. "Professor?" she asked quietly as she attempted to place a hand upon his shoulder. She thought that he would allow her to do so, until a tear-drenched hand snatched hers. Hermione gasped as Severus looked up at her, his tearstained face wrenched with agony and partially masked by his greasy black hair.

"Don't you DARE…touch me!" Severus choked as he shoved her away from him.

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "For once, you listen to me!"

She stormed over toward him and seized his arms until she realised that a sharp pain once again shot through her injured arm. She gritted her teeth and pressed on, determined to force Severus to listen to her.

"You're…hurting yourself," Severus whispered, his face inches from hers.

Hermione relinquished the torment of using her injured arm, and flopped it to her side. Yet, she continued to hold on to his other arm.

An awkward and cold silence followed, as neither side refused to budge. Hermione raised her injured arm in an attempt to wipe away the steady flow of tears down Severus' face.

Severus gently took her arm and kissed her hand. Hermione closed her eyes, ready for him to take her. Severus closed the small gap between their faces and savagely engulfed her lips with his. Hermione let go of his arm and slid it under his shirt, running her fingers along his stomach, then up to his heaving chest. She was quick to slip her hand from underneath and skillfully unbuttoned, then removed, his shirt.

She spent a moment to examine his newly exposed chest. She was impressed at what she saw, for his frame was not too muscular, yet not too lanky and weak. Looking up at his face, she took in his sad eyes, which screamed vulnerability. She could tell that she was diving into unfamiliar territory.

When any hint of resistance did not come, she moved her hand lower. Severus closed his eyes, his breathing becoming heavier, as she slipped her hand down his pants. His limp member in her hand, Hermione began to run it up and down slowly. Fumbling with her injured hand to unbutton his pants, she pulled out his penis and inspected it. He was very much well-endowed, and she felt a flutter in her chest at the prospect of amazing fornication.

With amazing reflexes, Severus' hand found its way up her skirt and past the defenses that her underwear erected. His spidery fingers found their virginal prize and took to stimulating Hermione. A low moan issued from within her, as he was surprisingly skilled at manual stimulation.

"No," Severus whispered suddenly, clearly torn between his budding animal lust and his sense of decency. He removed his hand from under her skirt.

"What?" Hermione replied, looking up once more at him. His eyes were wide open, a look of horror on his face.

"Hermione, please," he pleaded, just as his member hardened in her hand.

She immediately ceased stimulating him, and stepped back a pace. "I-I'm sorry sir," she uttered, tears welling in her eyes. "I didn't know what I was thinking."

A sad look emerged on his face. "No, I shouldn't be doing this to you," he remarked. "This is immoral in every sense of the word."

"But I am eighteen," Hermione whispered. "Technically it isn't entirely immoral."

"I am taking advantage of you, Miss Granger," Severus explained, stuffing his newly limp member back into his pants and buttoning them.

"No, you aren't," Hermione whimpered. "As you could tell, I was allowing you to touch me. And you allowed for me to touch you in return. As far as I or anyone else is concerned, we both consented to it."

"But I am your teacher," Severus argued.

"I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're concerned over," Hermione shot back. "Besides, I would be held just as liable as you."

Severus nodded. "Honestly, Miss Granger, I have nothing for you tonight."

"I understand. I guess I can get some rest, for my arm and all."

"Right," Severus said. "Do take care of yourself tonight, Miss Granger. And take off a few nights for yourself and that arm. We can play catch up in no time."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione replied. "About what I said to you, I didn't mean it."

"We can talk about that at a later time," Severus said. "For now, off to bed."


	7. Revelations

**Author's Note** Please make note of the fact that in this alternate universe, for lack of a better word, Voldemort has not been brought back to a body. In fact, I chose to keep him out of my story (in the direct sense of the word) altogether, so I went ahead and made it easier for everyone and had Snape play knight in shining armour. You'll see what I mean soon enough :)

Numbness flowed through Hermione as she darted back toward Gryffindor tower.

_How could I be so stupid?_ she thought, fighting back tears. _Hermione, you silly girl, you can't just tell someone they're an ugly git, ESPECIALLY if that someone bewitches you in every form of the word!_

Hermione stopped in the middle of the hallway, shocked at what her mind just told herself. "Him, bewitching?" she said aloud with a great and haughty snort of derision.

But the memory of his anguished face looking up at her tore through her like a dull blade. _Those eyes_, she told herself, _have seen so much. Too much, actually._

When she reached the Gryffindor common room, the numbness turned into a nearly paralyzing pang of guilt. Harry noticed this at once and approached her cautiously.

"Hello Hermione," Harry said. "How's the arm?"

Hermione's eyes met his. "It's been better," she muttered.

Harry looked worried. "Is everything all right, 'Mione?"

Hermione shook her head.

Harry took the cue that they could not discuss the source of her troubles and led her out once more to the halls.

"What did he do to you?" Harry asked, his voice now flecked with anger. "I'll kill the greasy bastard, just say the word!"

"No Harry, it's not like that at all!" Hermione replied, fighting back tears. "I actually feel sorry for him."

"What?" Harry shouted.

"He's done so much for us, for our world, and who cares?" Hermione shot back. "Who cares? Does any one acknowledge that it is because of him that Voldemort is still on the periphery?"

Harry stood there for a moment, deep in thought. If Snape hadn't discovered the Polyjuice Potion wearing off Barty Crouch Jr. one night a few years ago, then he wouldn't have gleaned from the Death Eater that the final task of the Triwizard Tournament was a trap. And if he wouldn't have been waiting at the Triwizard Cup for Harry to touch it and be delivered, via portkey, straight away to witness Voldemort's resurrection, then Snape wouldn't have been there to stop it. He wouldn't have stupefied Wormtail once they were both transported to Tom Riddle Sr.'s grave, and Wormtail wouldn't have been given the Dementor's Kiss. Sirius wouldn't have been exonerated for Wormtail's crimes, and the Death Eaters wouldn't still be hiding.

Hermione could tell what Harry was thinking. "Bloody hell," Harry whispered. "Hermione, what are you getting at?"

Hermione began to sob. "Don't you see?" she replied through her tears. "It's as if he doesn't exist."

"But he does," Harry said, confusedly.

"I know that, but does anyone really care?"

"I would venture to guess that very few."

"Exactly!" Hermione shouted. "He hasn't got anyone."

"Hermione, I don't really want to think about that right now."

Hermione sighed in frustration. "It's not just that, Harry! He hasn't got anyone that he can trust. He's all alone in this."

Harry drew her into a tight embrace in an attempt to comfort her. "What's going on, 'Mione?"

"Snape really is a truly selfish man, risking himself for the contempt of our world."

Harry broke the embrace to look her in the eyes. "Hermione, do you fancy him?"

Hermione looked shocked. "Of-of course not! I just broke up with Ron, you know. Plus, he is a right ugly git. I told him so myself earlier."

Harry gave her a reproving look. "Oh yeah? Then how do you explain kissing him?"

Hermione gasped. She was trapped.

"Don't think I don't know about that. Ginny told me everything."

"Fine, then, it's true," Hermione confessed. "I did kiss Snape, and I am fairly certain that I do fancy him."

"But what do you see in him?" Harry whispered. "He's a vile git no matter what he's done for our world."

"It's more than his contributions," Hermione confessed. "He's so smart, and considerate, and he was the one who helped me to the hospital wing when I fell."

"That's because you're his apprentice, and he probably feels responsible for your well being, that's all," Harry remarked.

Hermione frowned. Even if Severus were to save his life, Harry would probably still loathe him.

Ginny emerged from the portrait hole. "Ron told me that you two were out here," she explained. "Hermione, you're back early. What happened?"

"I saw things about him – both physically and mentally – that the average witch or wizard would never see in this lifetime."

Both Ginny's and Harry's eyes widened. "Did you two shag?" Ginny asked outright.

"No," Hermione replied, "but we were very close do doing so. I mean, very close. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, but for now I'd like to go to bed."

---

After breakfast, when all of the Hogwarts students heard the announcement of Severus' ascension to the position of Headmaster, Hermione intercepted Ginny – who was in her seventh year – before she was to head off to teach her first Potions class of the day.

"Tell Professor Snape congratulations for me," Ginny said.

Hermione giggled. "I will," she replied before taking five points from a Hufflepuff third year for attempting to hex a Slytherin classmate.

"What time will Harry come by today?" Hermione asked his fiancée.

"In the afternoon when he gets off from the Ministry," Ginny replied with a smile.

"Wonderful," Hermione exclaimed. "I have a bit of news to tell the two of you."

"Oh, please don't hold me to suspense all day," Ginny complained. "Are you pregnant?"

Hermione shot Ginny a scandalised smile. "Ginevra Molly Weasley! And for the record, I'm not pregnant."

She then showed Ginny the ring upon her finger.

"Merlin's beard!" Ginny exclaimed with a squeal. "It's brilliant! When did he propose?"

"Last night," Hermione said, blushing. "He met me at our spot, got down on one knee, the works."

"I never thought he knew how to be so romantic!" Ginny joked.

"I didn't think that your dear fiancé knew how to be so romantic either," Severus teased from behind Ginny.

Ginny spun quickly and wrapped her arms around Severus. "Oh, Professor Snape, congratulations!"

A scandalised look – similar to the one Hermione gave Ginny moments earlier – crossed Severus' face. "Five points from Gryffindor!" Severus said loudly.

"Sorry," Ginny blushed. "Herms – I mean, Professor Granger – I'll see you this afternoon, then? Harry cannot wait to see you again!"

"I can't wait!" Hermione replied. She then turned to Severus, careful to avoid unnecessary contact with him.

"Well, Professor Snape, a congratulations are indeed in order," Hermione said to Severus half-seriously.

"Thank you, Professor Granger," Severus replied. "You have a good day."

"You too," Hermione replied, discreetly floating a small note toward him.

Severus waited until Hermione walked away to open it. His heart leapt in his chest when he read _I love you, Headmaster_, on the small bit of parchment.

"Gryffindors," he quietly said to himself. "Such amorous beings, the lot of them are."


	8. Reunion and union

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as Ginny led him to her office.

Hermione looked up from grading a stack of essays, grinning. "Oh, Harry!" Hermione said, getting up to hug him. "How's the Auror life?"

"We'll get to that in a second," Harry responded. "Do I need to hex the soon-to-be Headmaster Snape?"

Hermione giggled. "No, Harry. Everything's great, actually. In fact, he asked me to marry him."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Hermione could tell that Harry was still on the fence regarding her relationship with Severus, especially since she gave up the chance to patch up with Ron.

"Harry, I know what you're thinking, but Ron is doing quite all right with Demelza Robins. At least they can go and enjoy Quidditch matches together."

Harry nodded. "I know, but did it have to be _Snape_?"

Hermione giggled. "At this point one year ago, I would have agreed with you, but things are different now. I can't imagine being with anyone else. He's brilliant, and kind, and so considerate. He always puts me first."

Harry smiled. "Just remember, though, that if he hurts you in any way, I'll kill him."

"It's a deal."

A knock at the door broke the reunion. Severus stood at the open doorway, looking nervous.

"Professor Snape," Harry said.

"Mister Potter," Severus replied. "It's…good…to see you again."

"Likewise," Harry said. "Congratulations on becoming Headmaster."

Severus nodded. "Congratulations on earning a spot in the Auror's office, Potter."

"Thank you sir."

"Miss Weasley, your essay on Patronuses was well done. Top marks, I'd wager."

Ginny blushed. "Thank you sir."

Severus closed the door and walked over toward Hermione. He paused and stared back at the future Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter.

"I'll assume you told them about us?" Severus whispered in Hermione's direction.

"Yes," Hermione whispered back, blushing.

Severus drew her slowly into a comfortable embrace and delivered an innocent peck to her lips. Ginny clasped her hands over her mouth, giggling silently. Harry's jaw dropped and couldn't help but stare.

"And how was your day?" Severus asked quietly to Hermione, his arms still loosely around her.

Hermione hummed. "It was not bad," she replied. "Ginny got permission to accompany us to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. I'm sure her and Harry wouldn't mind if you came with us."

Harry nodded. "We would love for you to come, Professor Snape."

"Why not?" Severus replied. "I too wish to hear of your adventures as an Auror, Mr. Potter."

---

Hermione was glad to have a few days to rest her elbow, as the pain was excruciating at times. The morning after she had injured it, a school owl swooped in at breakfast time with a small package. Upon unwrapping the brown paper wrapping, Hermione found a potion in a small bottle, accompanied with a note that read:

_Hermione,_

_The potion that you hold in your hand is one to alleviate pain brought on by broken bones. This amount will be sufficient for a month._

_If I may, I would very much like to meet with you this afternoon on the far side of the lake._

_I hope that you are well,_

_Severus_

Hermione's heart leapt about in her chest and pocketed the note in her schoolbag before Ginny joined her at the table.

The remainder of her school day was all of a blur, and once her final class was over, Hermione rushed out to the grounds of the school, not wanting to make her mentor wait long in the cold. When she spotted his signature black robes – with a black winter cloak accompanying them – in the distance, Hermione took a deep breath.

"Hello sir," Hermione said as she came closer to the Potions Master, who had his back turned to her and was staring out into the magnificent scenes beyond the school grounds.

Severus quickly turned around to face her. "Hello Miss Granger."

An uncomfortable silence followed. "You wished to see me, sir?"

Severus appeared to be nervous, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Uh, yes…well…I was wondering if…well…you would perhaps like to…go to dinner at Hogsmeade…sometime."

Hermione felt as though her heart would burst within her chest. She wondered if she was dreaming, and secretly desired that she wasn't.

Severus suspected as if she might say "no" to him. "Just a casual dinner, really," Severus added. "No motive at all behind it."

Hermione ran toward and wrapped her arms around him. "You silly man," she whispered into his ear. "Of course I'll have dinner with you."

Severus closed his eyes in relief, unbeknownst to Hermione. "Are you going home for Christmas holiday?"

"No sir," Hermione replied.

"Please don't call me that," Severus barely whispered. "I'm not your master. I think it will be okay if you call me by my name."

"I don't think I've ever called you by your name except when I was yelling at you," Hermione remarked, holding him tighter.

"I don't think so either," Severus chuckled. "Hermione…"

"…Severus…"

Hermione felt his heartbeat increase at the sound of his name leaving her lips. "I am staying here for holiday, as my parents will be in London for a conference," she continued. "Although I doubt that Headmistress McGonagall will allow me to leave the grounds."

Severus looked into her face. "Leave that to me. I'll tell her that I'm in need of a few provisions for a potion that we're working on. She trusts me with my apprentice."

---

To avoid appearing as though they were venturing into Hogsmeade with intentions other than to shop for supplies, Severus and Hermione agreed upon wearing regular robes. And to appear as though they had in fact bought supplies, Severus hastily picked a few potion ingredients in the local apothecary with a wink. When the sun began to slink toward the horizon, Severus directed Hermione toward a charming albeit casual restaurant in the town.

On the walk back to the school, Severus' stomach was tying knots. _Did she enjoy herself?_ he wondered. He attempted to steal a subtle glance, but was discovered by Hermione, who attempted to do the same. Severus snapped his head back and continued to walk in silence.

Time was running out for Severus to discover as to whether Hermione had a good or bad time with him in Hogsmeade. He had walked her to the Gryffindor portrait when, almost out of instinct, he placed a hand upon her shoulder.

Surprised, Hermione turned to face Severus.

"Did you…have a good time?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "I had a wonderful time."

Severus smiled in return. "That's wonderful. I'm…very pleased to hear that."

Hermione slowly moved closer to the Potions Master. "I'm pleased to hear that you're pleased," she added, smoothing out his robes.

Severus slipped a hand underneath her chin and gently lifted her head so that she looked up at him. Without saying a word, he moved the same hand to the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

Hermione guided her uninjured hand to the nape of Severus' neck. Severus in return cradled the small of her back with his free hand and pulled her ever closer.

The kiss itself was like fireworks to Hermione. Apart from the other two times they had kissed, this one felt relevant…it felt meaningful. She was certain then that she must be with him, whatever the personal cost to her.

Hermione pulled away from Severus. Confused, he began to loosen his hold on her.

"Hermione…"

"Severus, why did you ask me to Hogsmeade?"

"I was attempting to gauge the possibility of perhaps…seeing you…on a regular basis."

"Silly man, you see me all the time," Hermione joked.

Severus inched closer and cupped her cheek with his hand. "I know that you understand what I meant. May I see you again?"

Hermione took the cupping hand in hers and kissed it. "You may."

Severus grinned. "Wonderful." He once again pulled her in to resume one of the best kisses that Hermione had in her life.


	9. The plot

Author's note: Thank you all for your reviews! Many apologies once more for the delay: since my last update I have graduated from college and have taken full-time employment. However, I am now more devoted than ever to finishing this story, as I have another story idea in mind and will not start on it until I finish this one. I promise to you all that "The Mirror" will be finished soon. Anyway, on with the show…

A hooded figure lurked in the Forbidden Forest, inching ever closer to the Hogwarts grounds. When at last she caught glimpse of the castle, Bellatrix Lestrange could not help but grin.

Her time had come. Finally she would rob the living of the worthless snake who had betrayed her order, but only after she had made him suffer the worst pain imaginable.

Hogwarts' resident nurse looked up at Hermione after her wand discovered the source of Hermione's stomach ailments.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat when Madam Pomfrey gave a simple nod. "Please, Madam Pomfrey," she pleaded, "you mustn't tell anyone. Not even Severus."

Madam Pomfrey looked worried. "But Hermione, he's going to find out eventually."

"I know," Hermione replied. "I need to find the right time."

It had been two months since she took Severus' last name in a small but beautiful ceremony in the Lake District, which is exactly how she wanted it.

Severus burst into her living quarters one evening, panting. "Hermione, I can no longer wait. I wish to be your husband posthaste."

Hermione put down the book she was reading and looked up, surprised. "Severus, what's going on?" she asked, worriedly. "What happened during your meeting with the school governors?"

Severus knelt next to the chair in which she sat. "Absolutely nothing," he replied. "I don't know what came over me during the meeting. Looking at all those fossils ask me about the future of the school…let's get married tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow!" Hermione exclaimed, taking Severus' head in her hands. "We can't possibly…"

"We can!" Severus said. "I know of someone who works in the Ministry that can marry us."

"Severus! Are you out of your senses?" Hermione asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to soothe what she thought was erratic behaviour.

"No," Severus whispered in her ear. "I can't bear another moment without you."

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes after a brief pause. "How could I deny you so?" she whispered, kissing him on his cheek. "My parents won't like that they won't be there, but it's my life, and I want more than anything to be your wife."

Severus stared at her with his dull black eyes. "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger."

"No," Hermione corrected him. "Hermione Jean Snape."

Bellatrix cautiously placed a hand on her wand, which was tucked in her robes, watching the hooded figure approach her. When she was assured it was the person she was waiting for, she relaxed her grip.

"About time you came," she said to the figure.

"It's not exactly easy getting another man's clothes from his own bedroom, now is it?" Draco Malfoy said from under the hood. He handed Bellatrix a black leather bag.

"No need for the attitude, dear nephew," she said as she took the bag from him. "Good to see that you weren't spotted. And what about the other thing I asked you to get?"

Draco smirked and pulled from his robes a vial full of black hair. "Don't worry, dear aunt, I got it. I had to wait all morning until his wife finished puking in the toilet to pull these beauties from his hairbrush."

Bellatrix's eyes lit up. "I wonder if the Mudblood is pregnant, then? I can't imagine a filthier child."

Draco snickered. "Brilliant, aunt. Snape is still at Hogsmeade. I sent Crabbe and Goyle to distract him while you took care of Hermione."

"It's all going to plan," Bellatrix remarked. She took the vial and emptied them into a container of Polyjuice Potion. "I'll make the coward pay for betraying the Dark Lord."

She took out Severus' clothes and laid them on the ground. "Go over there," she said, pointing at a distant spot behind Draco. "I'm going to change, and then we can begin."


	10. The trap

Hermione exited her and Severus's living quarters, and she was quite hungry.

"Gotta eat for two now," she said to herself, gently rubbing her stomach.

She was nearing the entrance from the dungeons when she saw Severus there. He looked troubled.

Hermione considered for a moment that he might have discovered that she was with child, but she also considered that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't betray her trust like that.

"Darling, what's the matter?" she asked as he came closer to her. When she attempted to take his hands within hers, he pulled his away much to her surprise.

"We haven't much time, Hermione," he muttered. "We need to leave the castle at once."

"What's going on, Severus?"

"I'll explain when we're safe. Go and grab some extra clothes. We'll hide out at my house."

"But Severus…"

"Do as I say, Hermione. Go now."

Hermione was taken aback by his sudden change in behaviour, but to avoid confrontation she walked briskly back to their shared quarters.

Severus had collected his parcel full of potions ingredients and started back toward Hogwarts Castle when he ran into two familiar faces outside of the village. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were still in school, having to repeat their 7th year whilst all their friends were out in the world.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Severus addressed them. "What are you two doing here? It is not a Hogsmeade weekend, and last time I checked the privilege was revoked for both of you."

The two buffoons said nothing as they came closer to him. "Did something happen at Hogwarts?" he asked them.

"No," Crabbe finally said before delivering a blow to Severus's stomach.

All of the air had been knocked out of Severus's lungs, and he fell to the ground. Goyle pulled out his wand and attempted Incarcerous. Severus was quick to whip out his own wand and, casting Protego, turned Goyle's spell against him.

Severus jumped to his feet. "What is the meaning of this ambush?" he growled to Crabbe.

Crabbe whipped out his wand and began the incantation for the Cruciatus Curse. Severus disarmed the Slytherin, then Stunned him.

"Something is not right," Severus told himself, and he ran back toward the Castle.

Hermione threw several changes of clothes into a bag, still concerned about Severus. He stood at the doorway to their living quarters, saying nothing and keeping his arms folded.

Hermione noticed the mirror on the vanity mirror next to her dresser drawer. She placed it in the bag.

"Why are you bringing that?" Severus asked her.

Hermione was shocked that he would even question her decision for taking it with them. She snapped her head to look at him. "You're joking, right?"

A look of pure anger flashed across his face. "You dare talk back to me?"

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What has come over you?"

"I am growing impatient!" Severus yelled. "You are wasting valuable time!"

"Don't lecture me, Severus! I gave my life to you! I'm carrying life for you!"

Severus brought a hand down on her face, the force of which knocked her to the floor. "Ungrateful whore! The Mudblood gets knocked up and thinks she's entitled to something, doesn't she?"

"You bastard!" Hermione spat.

"Answer me!" Severus screamed. "Filthy Mudblood!"

Hermione grabbed her wand, but Severus was quick to disarm her. Beyond furious, he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her to her feet. He pulled out his wand and jabbed her in the cheek with it.

Hermione's heart sank. The wand that was held to her cheek was not Severus's. Something was not right.

"Stupefy!" a breathless voice sounded from the entry to their quarters. A bolt of red light struck Severus, and he fell to the floor. After Hermione gained composure, she looked up from the Stunned mass to find Severus standing in the doorway.


	11. The parting

Terrified of what just happened, Hermione began to back away from the unconscious Severus.

"Hermione," the conscious Severus muttered, cautiously approaching her. "It's me."

She continued to step backward, until she felt her back against the wall. She gasped, as she realised that she could easily be overwhelmed in such a vulnerable position.

"Are you all right, darling?" Severus asked of his wife. As he was still clutching his wand, Hermione glanced at it, and once she recognised it as that of her husband's she nodded.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked, gesturing to the heap on the floor.

Severus studied the body for a moment, then turned around to face her. "I don't know, but something is not right here. I was attacked by Crabbe and Goyle at Hogsmeade. I sent a distress owl to Potter. Judging by my doppelganger here, it's a conspiracy. It could be a Death Eater revival; after all, I prevented the Dark Lord from rising again."

"Oh Severus," Hermione sobbed, throwing her arms around him. "Just hold me."

Severus pulled her closer to him as she buried her face in his chest. "Everything's going to be all right, my love."

The embrace was not to be had for much longer. Bellatrix rose from the Stun, as the effects of the Polyjuice potion were beginning to wear off, and she knew she had very little time left to complete the deed.

She withdrew a dagger from her robes then, maintaining absolute silence, she flung the dagger with all her might at her enemy's back.

An agonising howl emitted from Severus once the blade penetrated his body. Hermione pulled away and looked up at her husband; a look of pure pain contorted his features. Unable to support him, Hermione helplessly watched as her husband fell to his knees.

Bellatrix uttered a chilling cackle at the sight of the man she so hated dying before his wife. "Anyone who defies the Dark Lord shall meet the same fate, Mudblood," she said to Hermione. "The traitor you call your husband deserves nothing less than a slow and painful death, not even worthy of a Killing Curse!"

"Your so-called Dark Lord is nothing now!" Hermione yelled. "You have lost!"

"Shut your filthy mouth, Mudblood!" Bellatrix replied, charging toward Hermione.

"Hermione, use the mirror!" Hermione heard Eileen's voice from the bag that hung from her shoulder.

Bellatrix aimed her wand at Hermione. "I'll have no choice but to waste a perfectly good Killing Curse on you, seeing as my preferred method is stuck in your husband's back, slowly but surely bringing about his death."

Hermione stood her ground, and allowed for the bag to slip down her arm.

"It's been my pleasure offing you, Mudblood," Bellatrix said. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Hermione whipped out the mirror and held it in the path of the green light shooting toward her. The curse struck the mirror, shattering the glass, before shooting back toward its caster.

Bellatrix fell to the ground for the final time. Hermione dropped the mirror and kneeled to face Severus.

"Darling, I'm going to pull the knife out," Hermione said to Severus in a shaking voice.

"No," Severus whispered. "It will only…kill me faster."

"Don't say that," Hermione said. "You're going to be all right. You have to be all right."

"What?" he whispered.

"Severus…I'm pregnant."

His bottom lip quivered. "You…you are?"

Hermione nodded. "That's why I need you…why we need you."

Severus began to cough violently, and blood trickled from his mouth. Hermione wiped the blood from his lips.

"Be strong, my love," he uttered. He closed his eyes, and drew his last breath.

"No, Severus, please," Hermione cried. "I love you."

"And I love you," the voice of her beloved husband sounded from a short distance.

Hermione looked about her, then saw what she still thought was the shattered mirror glowing. She picked it up, and saw Severus's face in it.

"No!" she cried out, for she knew what his presence in the mirror meant.

"Hermione!" Harry called from the doorway of the quarters. He ran to her. "I came as fast as I could. What happened?"

"The Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange…KILLED Severus!" she replied. "She tried to kill me too, but I used this mirror to fend off her Killing Curse."

Harry hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. If only I…"

"Don't say that," Hermione said. "She could have killed you too."

Harry couldn't believe what he was looking at in the mirror. "P-professor…Snape?"

"Harry…please don't let Hermione out of your sight. I suspect the Death Eaters have launched an offensive…there may be more out there."

"I'll guard her with my life, sir."

"Sev, hurry and gather your things, or you'll miss the train!" Hermione called out as she tore herself from her painful memories.

She looked around at her surroundings. For the past eleven years, she and her son Severus Junior lived in the house that her husband occupied for his entire life. Although a gloomy air hung around it in the first few years after Severus's death, Hermione took great care in fixing up the place to make her son's childhood a cozy one.

After Bellatrix was killed, Harry and the group of Aurors that joined him moments after his arrival rounded up Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. It wasn't quite the Death Eater offensive that Severus Senior had envisioned, but the damage had already been done. Hermione would now have to spend the rest of her life without the only man she ever truly loved.

But she and her son were never alone. Harry and Ginny made time to come by with their children quite often, and little Severus was already quite popular with the children of other wizarding families.

"That's how you get our son to do things?" Severus teased Hermione when he appeared in the mirror.

"Well, it works, doesn't it?" she laughed with a sad look on her face.

"My love, what troubles you?" Severus asked worriedly.

"I was just…remembering the events that brought me to this moment."

Severus ducked his head. "If only I had not turned my back on Bellatrix."

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes. "What happened has happened. We must look ahead to the future, not just for us but for our son."

Severus nodded. "Indeed. And how is he?"

"He's excited to be starting at Hogwarts. I'm glad I don't have to be too far from him."

A boy called from the bottom of the stairs. "Mum, I'm ready!"

Hermione set the mirror aside. "I'll be right down, Sev."

"Does he ever ask about me?"

"Every now and then."

Before Hermione gave birth to him, she and Severus agreed to not show their son the mirror. They thought it would not be fair for the boy to grow up with his father like that.

The boy nervously stood on Platform 9 ¾, looking around for his friends.

"Mum, what House did Dad belong to?" he asked Hermione.

"He was a Slytherin," she replied. "In fact, he was Head of House at one point."

"And were you Slytherin too?"

"No…I was a Gryffindor. But don't worry, Sev, I'll be proud of you no matter which House you are Sorted into."

One of Severus's friends ran over to where the boy was standing. "Hi Sev, hi Mrs. Snape," the friend said. "Sev, we should get going, the train will be leaving soon."

"Right," Severus replied.

Hermione gave her son a hug. "I'll see you at the Sorting, Sev," she told him, and she watched him disappear with his friend on the Hogwarts Express.


End file.
